the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind resistance
Mind resistance is the act of using one's powers to close one's mind against mind control and/or telepathy. It is ancient, and has existed since medieval times. It can prevent a mind invader from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practices this art is known as a Shielder. Methods The most basic form of mind resistance, judging from Annabeth Black's early lessons on the subject to Bartholomew Gales, involves clearing one's mind — making it "blank and empty" — in order to prevent a mind invader from perceiving one's emotions and thoughts. More advanced mind resistance involves suppressing only the thoughts, emotions, and memories that would contradict whatever it is an Shielder wishes a mind invader to believe; hence, it is not obvious that mind resistance is being used even if the person is lying. It requires a great deal of willpower, as with resisting telekinesis, as well as a high degree of mental and emotional discipline. It is also one method of resisting the influence of Turan. Mind resistance is not part of the normal curriculum taught at Superhero School and appears to be a rare and difficult skill. History Early history The power of mind resistance is ancient, having existed since at least the 15th century. Despite having no knowledge of the ability, Bladepoint unintentionally used mind resistance to prevent Mr. Stupid NoHead from knowing where the Orb of Power was. In 2010, Hell Burnbottom trained his brothers, Brute Gunray and Mean King in mind resistance. They became skilled enough to repel their parents' attempts at mind resistance. Their success was due to their shutting out compassion to become the criminals they were, making it easy for both of them to close their minds. Use by Annabeth Black In 2017, Mr. Stupid NoHead had Annabeth Black teach Bartholomew Gales mind resistance in an effort to prevent his mind from being penetrated and influenced by the Light. Black was a highly skilled Shielder, being able to successfully deceive extremely accomplished telepath Mr. Stupid NoHead, but her lessons with Bartholomew were ultimately unsuccessful. Gales was not able to repel most attacks, though it is likely that the stressful events in Black's life that year and Bartholomew's mixed feelings towards his young teacher hindered his ability. He eventually gave up attempting to learn. Bartholomew later managed to block his connections, on occasion, by focusing on feelings of love and grief, rather than by using mind resistance. Black herself also employed mind resistance to hide her own personal conflict from Mr. Stupid NoHead, though it was still easy to trust her. Known utilizers Annabeth body.jpg|Annabeth Black Brute Gunray.jpg|Brute Gunray Mean King.jpg|Mean King Behind the scenes Mind resistance, being a "defense of the mind against external penetration" most likely will make the use of telekinesis against a Shielder reduce its effectiveness, although this is unconfirmed. It does not appear to be a generally offered subject of study at Superhero School. Like attendees there, NoHeads do not learn it in an organized training curriculum, and it is probably only taught in private courses to students who show potential for it. Hell Burnbottom was most likely taught mind resistance by Mr. Stupid NoHead since he stated in the Skirmish at the Yellowstone Base that his father "taught him everything he knew." Appearances * * * Sources * Notes and references Category:Mind resistance